Transformers prime – Starscream's redemption
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime, saw something different in the seeker, and when he gave the seeker a chance he felt needed and cared for. Starscream had a new purpose, but would he even survive long enough to savor his prime's love? That would depend on how things go with his treacherous ex warlord and a certain two wheeler could be stopped…..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers in any shape or form

Requested story for - Spacelady2012

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Starscream

Summary – Optimus Prime, saw something different in the seeker, and when he gave the seeker a chance he felt needed and cared for. Starscream had a new purpose, but would he even survive long enough to savor his prime's love? That would depend on how things go with his treacherous ex warlord and a certain two wheeler could be stopped…..

Transformers prime – Starscream's redemption

Chapter 1

On the Nemsis -

Megatron was in a foul mood, it was not uncommon anymore. He had failed on numberous battles to take down Optimus Prime, and now his temper was rather darker than normal. Megatron tended to take out his frustrations on his second in command, Starscream.

Starscream paced back and forth in his quarters, he had gone for a bit and was cornered by MECH. They had immobilized him, and Megatron knew it and yet did not help him. The only mech who came after him, was of all mechs, Optimus Prime.

Flashback starts…

Starscream had been hit by that weapon, which renders Cybertronians unable to move. He was trying to fight stasis, he knew what those butchers were like what they did to Breakdown.

He had tried to send a commlink to Megatron, but Megatron told him he was weak for allowing the humans to capture him in the first place.

He was on his own…

Then he heard gun fire and the humans had fled, had Megatron changed his mind? He forced himself to look, and he couldn't believe it, it was not Megatron at all but Optimus Prime. His sworn enemy had rescued him, but why would he bother?

He watched Optimus hold them off enough to come toward him and pick him up. He sent a commlink back to the base, but he talked to one of the humans Raf and Optimus took care of Starscream. There was no other Autobots there, so Optimus treated him himself.

"W-Why….?" Starscream asked.

"Because I knew Megatron would not, and we have been tracking MECH for a while after what they pulled with Breakdown." Optimus said.

Optimus sighed then.

"You have a chance to change, Starscream, Megatron will never change but you can. You have the potental to change think about what I am offering," Optimus said.

"What are you offering?" Starscream asked.

"Just rest for now," was all the prime said and surprisingly he did fall into recharge.

Optimus glanced away, he wondered if Starscream could truly break away from Megatron's grasp.

Flashback ends…..

Starscream's POV…

I sighed, did I really belong here with Megatron a life of pain and suffering. If I changed sides and went with Optimus, he would treat me as an equal something Megatron never did.

"STARSCREAM…!" roared Megatron as a sign escaped me.

"Yes master…." I started to say only to get a fist in my face plates sending me flying against the wall.

"You're useless, do you know that?" Megatron snarled as I tried to get to my foot pedes.

The beating was worse this time, it was awful. He had my wing this time and snapped it, as the pain blinded me for a moment. I just crumbled to the floor of my quarters while Megatron's uncontrollable rage suddenly shifted and he left the area.. I needed help badly.

I got to my foot pedes by sheer determination, and stumbled to where the ground bridge was. I saw my one friend Steve, he was one of the Vehicons under Megatron's command. "Steve, I need you to put these corrdinates into the bridge, and then clear it and use another location, okay?" I asked.

"Alright, you're leaving aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Yes, take care," I said as I limped into the ground brifge my only salvation was one mech I had to come to care for and I didn't even truly realize it until now….. was Optimus Prime.


	2. End of the two shot

Author note – In my story Cliffjumper was NOT killed by Starscream for purposes of the my story, it was Megatron who killed him, that is only for purposes of this story line, because of how it is going. This story is a bit different then most of my stories, it is intended to be only a two shot, and not an end of the war story, it is about learning to forgive and moving on. The war is not the focus in this story… thanks….

Chapter 2

Starscream limped toward an area, and slid down onto the ground. He shivered, and looked around his blood red optics narrowed and then widened.

::::::….. Starscream, I contacted Optimus Prime, he is on his way to your location, take care …..::::::: Steve commed.

:::::::…. Thank you, Steve…..::::::::: Starscream said as his optics flickered from pain.

Starscream heard the ground bridge, and saw the semi come roaring out. Optimus transformed and went to Starscream, but he wasn't alone this time. The other Autobots were with him, he wondered vaguely if this would cause a rift between the others and Optimus now.

Ratchet knelt in front of Starscream, and scanned his wing and then glanced at his leader.

"The wing is badly damaged, Optimus, I will need to have him in surgery ASAP if we are going to save his wing." Ratchet said.

Arcee snarled, and glared at Starscream.

"Why are you even bothering he killed Cliffjumper!" Arcee snarled.

Starscream glanced up at Arcee, he was not sure what to say to her. He had the proof, that would clear him of that death. It was not he who extinguished Cliffjumper, it was Megatron.

Starscream was too proud to allow the other Autobots, especially Arcee to see him look weak. He sucked in the pain, and got to his foot pedes and followed Ratchet into the ground bridge. Optimus watched the seeker, his own spark breaking for the seeker.

"Optimus, why are we helping him, he is the enemy?!" she fumed.

Optimus turned his helm, and looked at Arcee.

"Without forgiveness, there canntot be peace, there can be change perhaps not for all but those who wish for change should have the change to be redeemed." Optimus said.

"Even bot killers like Starscream!" she roared.

"STAND DOWN, ARCEE…!" Optimus shouted. "It was not Starscream who killed Cliffjumper, it was Megatron." Optimus finally yelled.

Arcee looked shocked at first, and then glanced at the open ground bridge.

"W-what do you mean?" she finally asked.

"Starscream was not the one who offlined, Cliffjumper, he never tried to say otherwise, because you would never believed him." Optimus said.

"He told you that and you believed him?" Arcee demanded.

"No, Megatron told me, he gloated about it, and went into gory detail about how he did it." Optimus said as he started for the ground bridge. "It would be wise for you to get a handle on that vengeful streak, you have, Arcee. We are Autobots NOT Decepticons." Optimus replied as he went into the ground bridge.

Arcee watched Optimus go into the ground bridge and she sighed. Optimus was right, she had to let it go, she had hated the wrong Con all these years. She had battled Starscream because she thought he killed Cliffjumper, but now learning he hadn't, that it was Megatron all along. What was she supposed to do, how could she make it right with him now?

…

Ratchet had finished the surgery and Starscream was resting in the medical bay and a long side of his berth was Optimus.

"He will have full use of his wings, but he will need to rest." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" Ratchet finally asked as Optimus froze.

"What…?" Optimus asked shocked.

Ratchet chuckled then.

"How long have you and Starscream been together?" Ratchet repeated.

"I have been trying to get him to change sides for a while, expecially when he came to me trying to help straighten his ways after Skyquake was offlined. He said he had been thinking about things, when I spoke with him regarding change and straying from Megatron's path." Optimus said as he subspaced something.

It was a data pad with locations on it, he showed Ratchet. "Whats this?" he asked.

"Those are the locations we have found all the mines for the energon, we have gotten lately." Optimus said.

"Starscream gave you that information, didn't he?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, along with a site for other things we have gotten." Optimus said.

"So, in the process of all this you two started a relationship?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"It looks like he is truly changing," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded, with a smile then.

"I will give you some time with him," Ratchet said as he got up and headed out of the medical bay.

Optimus smiled, when Starscream glanced at him.

"How do you feel?" Optimus asked.

"I-I should have listened sooner, and left the Decepticons long before now, Optimus," Starscream said.

"You are free from them now, and that is all that matters, Star," Optimus said as he leaned in and kissed the seeker, who smiled.

There was a knock at the door, and Arcee opened the door. "Can I come in, Optimus?" she asked as he nodded.

There was an awkward silence then.

"I wanted to speak to Starscream and you too, Optimus. I have been so wrong, Starscream I went after you for all those years I thought you were to blame for Cliff's death. I-I don't want there to be anger and hatred between us now, especially with you and Optimus being together now. You will be an Autobot now one of the team, and Optimus is right we don't hate its not right. I am sorry for the things I said and did to you, Starscream," Arcee said,

"I am sorry for anything I said as well, and I am sorry for Megatron's part in Cliffjumper's death." Starscream said,

Arcee nodded and extended her servo toward Starscream, who smiled sadly and accepted the gesture.

"Start over….?" She asked.

He looked at the extended servo before him, and a smile crossed his face plates.

"Start over, Arcee," he said as they shook servos, as Optimus watched with a pleased smile on his face plates.

….

This little two shot had a moral to it, simply put it is never too late to put aside differences and forgive no matter what…..

The End


End file.
